mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Balls and Beans is the 9th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative May 6th, 1951 Meeting Falcone Vito Scaletta gets a call from Eddie Scarpa telling him to come to The Maltese Falcon with a gun and a decent car. When he arrives he is introduced to Carlo Falcone, who asks Vito how he feels about Alberto Clemente and Luca Gurino. Vito states that the way he sees it, they tried to steel $5000 from him and left him to rot in jail. Falcone goes on to say that it looks like they're about to make a move on them, so he's going to do something first. Eddie explains that three of their guys, Harvey "Beans" Epstein, the Falcone accountant, Frankie the Mick and Antonio Balsamo had disappeared the night before and word around town was that Luca Gurino had something to do with it. He wants Vito to follow Luca and if he finds out he had anything to do with this, he wants Vito to whack the bastard. Going After Luca Vito follows Luca, who eventually leads him to the Clemente Slaughterhouse, where Vito sees the men being unloaded from a truck. He sneaks his way through the building until he finds where they're torturing the men for information on Falcones drug operation. Frankie the Mick is already dead and Luca's crew are about to start on the other two when Vito comes in and interrupts them. Surprised to see Vito again, Luca explains that if he knew what was really going on, he would realize he was better off in jail. Vito is suddenly hit from behind by Sammy, and the two fight it out for a while, just as Sammy was about to hack Vito apart with a large meat cleaver, Tony Balls kicks a pistol over to Vito and he shoots Sammy three times in the chest, killing him. When Luca sees this he runs off to lock himself in an office and call backup, telling his men to take care of Vito. Luca's men where no match for Vito and Tony, and once they finished with them they went after Luca, breaking down the door to his office and dragging him out. As Vito left to report back to Eddie, Tony went to work on Luca. Tony supposedly tortured him with a cattle prod before throwing him in a meat grinder. Made Men After getting cleaned up Vito meets Joe and Eddie back at the Maltise Falcon where he learns Joe and him are going to be brought into the Falcone family, becoming Made Man. Vito's old friend Leo Galante had even stopped by to witness Vito's ceremony and wish him well. Vito finally felt like he had made it, from here on out his life would mean something. Walkthrough *After accepting the job from Carlo a magazine can be found on the end of the bar in the Maltese Falcon. #41 Photo *Just after Vito gets doused in sewage while making his way into the slaughterhouse. Go down the first tunnel going left and you will see a dead end, the magazine is on the ground before the grating. #23 Photo *After dropping in to the slaughter house a magazine can be found behind the second scrap bin on the left. #22 Photo *In the largest room with the two butchers and the armed guard there is a magazine in the back corner next to counter and the bloody bin. #24 Photo Man of Honor Trivia *If you change your clothes after killing Luca before visiting Eddie at the Falcon you will skip the first cutscene and go straight to the second. *Although Vito doesn't kill Luca, Eddie and Carlo congratulate him on doing so. *During the cutscene at the end of the chapter, Vito's new house is seen without the flag in front, even though it was seen before and is seen after this cutscene. *If Vito interacts with someone after the events at the slaughterhouse prior to changing his clothes, they may remark about his smell. Comments are random and varied depending on who he interacts with. Gallery Made Man Ceremony 2.jpg Made Man Ceremony 3.jpg Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II